


Prometheus : The Furious Gods.

by Michelle_Johnston



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies)
Genre: Ensemble Cast From Prometheus appear in Pandora's Urn, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_Johnston/pseuds/Michelle_Johnston
Summary: The Prometheus and its sleeping crew is closing in on its destination … mankind's origins but all they find is annihilation and death.. their own. Dr Elizabeth Shaw, the sole survivor, is determined to carry on in search of her answers, her sole companion as she journeys on into the far reaches of space the treacherous Android David….but not the sole danger unbeknown to Elizabeth       they are travelling to the source of the Universe with a deadlier threat one that threatens … everything.
Relationships: David 8 & Elizabeth Shaw (Alien Series)





	Prometheus : The Furious Gods.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noomi Rapace](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Noomi+Rapace).



**“They went in search of their origins -**   
**and found themselves looking at Pandemonium.”**

\-------------------------

**Pandora's Urn**

Pandora's Urn takes a more personal look at the events of the 25th and 26h December 2093 set out in the 20th Century Fox Movie Prometheus. To begin with, the story is told from Davids point of view but as the story progresses, we look deeper into the lives of all the crew and the facility they discover.

The meaning of the Urns and the origin of the Ovoids are revealed but as the Prometheus slams into the departing Juggernaut Elizabeths questions remain to be answered.

**Regained**

The second book begins with Elizabeth Shaw as the sole survivor of the destruction of the Prometheus. Earth has been saved but she is utterly alone. David the broken android pleads for his survival and driven by her questions she decides to give him a second chance and they set off across the heavens in search of her answers. Their journey sets in motion events that will ultimately provide a second chance not just for David and Elizabeth but for mankind, even creation itself... a second chance for Pandemonium.

________________

“For me, to echo some elements of Mary Shelley, It is a study of an unsentimental god, it is about creativity and destruction, of a people without loving relationships that allow havoc to reign and evil to triumph. But it is also a cautionary tale where the unloved monster driven by fear turns out to be something we may never have considered.

If you are interested please go to <https://prometheuscontinuationstory.com/>

_______________

**Readers Reviews**

Pandora’s Urn

I enjoyed reading Pandora’s Urn since it gave a slightly different, and interesting, interpretation of what happened in Prometheus. Furthermore, some less advantageous parts were deleted and others inserted which, on the whole, made Pandora’s Urn a better story than what we got in the movie Prometheus.

Regained

A fascinating and optimistic story leading far beyond the known universe, as well as quarrelling philosophies and religious systems. Furthermore the horrifying and dystopic story in Alien: Covenant is replaced by a more humane development of the characters Elizabeth Shaw and David the android as they journey together into the mysterious unknown.

Anonymous

_______________

"In this age of youtube criticism and of Russian bots, to see Ridley Scott's 2012 movie as something else than an Ode to Promethean stupidity seems folly.

That “folly” has resulted in an artistic reaction that has lead to disjointed story developments, which could lead to disappointment for someone waiting five years for them.

In this context, I find Mrs Johnston's tale to be an effort to do justice to a future worth waiting for. The shock tactics of Covenant are gone and the reinterpreted bits that remain are interwoven in a fulfilling story about Life.

"The Ignorant Guy."

_______________

“A spectacular vision of the future and the past which brings together the huge themes of love, faith and ultimate sacrifice. Detailed research and incredible imagination combine to give us an amazing journey.”

L.F.

_______________

"It revives the events of Prometheus and offer them from a fresh perspective and then diverts from the unsatisfying conclusion to the film, narrating an alternative future. It includes drawing in the Space Jockey and his Cargo into an alternative journey to that which was implied by Covenant.

The driving force of the narrative is the complex relationship that develops between The Android, David, whose character becomes much more nuanced and developed and Dr Elizabeth Shaw.

Elizabeth acts as our proxy for viewing this alternative universe, and it is through her vantage point we visit a different conclusion to this alien cosmos where faith meets an intelligent creation.

For fans of the “Alien” universe, and fans of exploring alternative conclusions, Prometheus: The Furious Gods is an intriguing and enjoyable journey.

A.T.

_______________

"This is why I love fantasy so much! I was fully absorbed into the continued story of David and Elizabeth. The characters stayed true to form and I was ultimately looking for answers and boy you get them all right!

If you’re a fan of the franchise then you will not be disappointed….Get reading!!!!”

L.C.


End file.
